


not to lose your...head!

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, Community: myjunk_is_you, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of getting Chuck to service her under the sheets in 4.08, she gets Vanessa instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not to lose your...head!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my prompt and my idea for myjunk_is_you. I am highly ashamed of myself for doing this. However, it was a great idea and I wanted to take advantage of it while I finish a longer fic.
> 
> Title actually comes from the Gossip Girl episode "Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore" ("Wear my [chapeau] all day to remind you not to lose your...head!"]). Slightly edited from the myjunk_is_you fic to add one tiny detail.

"Blair, what am I doing here? You know Serena hates me for thinking I sent out some fake blasts to Gossip Girl. Hell, I don't even like _you._ "

"Shh, Abrams!" Blair grabbed Vanessa's right hand and led her in her bedroom, under her sheets.

"I need you to go down on me."

"What?"

"Shh. You have to promise not to tell Gossip Girl or I'll exile you from the city."

"Oh my God...."

"Listen, you know that treaty Chuck and I drew up that made it into Gossip Girl?"

"No. I don't even read--"

"We broke it off at my birthday party. Since then, Chuck and I have been having hate sex for the past week. I hate it."

"So...why am I here?"

"I need you to go down on me until I come. I need someone not named Chuck to satisfy me."

"Why me, though?"

"I exiled Jenny from the city and Serena _can't_ know I've been sleeping with Chuck. Nate thinks I'm not sleeping with Chuck and bringing Humphrey in here will arouse Serena's suspicions."

"More than me being under your covers."

Blair hiked up her nightgown and pulled her sleeping mask over her eyes. "Just eat me, Abrams." She put the comforter over Vanessa and her legs.

Vanessa kissed and licked Blair's thighs, lightly touching her cunt to see if it was wet enough. When it was, Vanessa licked the outer lips of Blair's cunt, her tongue moving slowly up and down the folds. Blair bit her lip, rolled her eyes and adjusted herself on her pillow. Vanessa darted her stiffened tongue inside the opening of Blair's cunt. Blair pushed Vanessa's head closer to her cunt as Vanessa was doing this. As Vanessa flicked her stiff tongue on Blair's clit, Serena walked in her bedroom.

Blair pulled her sleeping mask off her face as soon as she heard Serena enter.  "Serena!"

Vanessa stopped. Blair nudged her head closer to her cunt. "Keep going," she whispered.

"Blair? Do you want me to sit on the bed?"

"Of course, Serena." Blair's face was flushed. Her breaths were quick and sporadic. "Come...sit beside of me. Let's talk."

Serena told Blair about her problems with Colin. Vanessa started sucking Blair's clit, flicking it with her tongue. As Blair was coming, she pushed Serena off the bed, telling her to go to school. Blair bit her lip as her body shook all over her bed. Her juices soaked her bed and her nightgown and covered Vanessa's face. Vanessa licked whatever she could off her face.

After Serena left Blair's bedroom, Blair took off the sleeping mask and removed the comforter off of Vanessa.

"Oh my God. Where did you learn to give head like that?" Blair was dumbfounded.

"I may have had some practice when Olivia was in town."

" _Oh._ You're actually making me regret blackmailing you to do _Snow While 2009_ now."

Blair's Blackberry rang. It was Chuck. Blair looked at her phone and hung up.

"Abrams, I'm still not satisfied."

Blair's Blackberry rang again. She ignored it.

"Can you eat me again?"

"Of course, Blair. I don't have class until 11."

Blair pulled the comforter over Vanessa's head as Vanessa kissed Blair's thighs again.  She put the sleeping mask back on and went back to "sleep."


End file.
